The Forgetten InuTaisho Child
by Dragon-Wolf Megu
Summary: When the Throwback child named Hika-Daughter of Sesshomaru's mother and Touga is somehow revived -and wounded-during the battle against the mighty general's sword. Where will the now blind dog child Go?Her Father watches in the spirit world He passes on this advice."Be strong. and bring them closer together."Little does she know, Having her brothers together is a bad combination...


Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have fought fiercely for years. The disgrace they have caused the dog General's reputation hasn't gone unnoticed by their youngest sibling who watches over them with their father.

She looked so cute as the only throwback child he had. she had blue eyes instead of the regular golden orbs that were infamous in the Taisho family line medium long silver hair with a light golden luster. And a long flowing tail with two cute white dog ears. She was indeed a full demon child. Before the great general had went off for war he had spend one more night with the great dog mother. Sesshomaru's mother and InuTaisho's first mate. But the throwbacks of a previous night with Izayoi showed clearly after her birth. After a few days nursing and caring for the newborn daughter Hika, Sesshomaru's mother decided she was fit to be called an InuTaisho child.

Sesshomaru had a deep fondness for his sister though she was very young naive and seemingly too soft and warmhearted. But in truth that made him very protective, some would say a bit over protective. proven in this series in several moments and durations of time in this series. She was like the first Rin to him. Hika unfortunately caught an incurable illness and perished into not hell But The spirit realm where she met her father again and stayed by his side watching over her brothers. She knew her father finally for the first time and stayed by his side. But back to the story. It takes place during the time where the dragon sword So'unga is around.

"Hika..." She watched from Inu no Taisho's spiritual side watching her siblings fight for a purpose this time. "That sword, has more power then either of them could muster. If they destroy it together then there might be hope for this world yet. Hika... you might have be able to keep them together. " Hika looked at her father with saddened eyes. "Otōsan...Why?" A loud crash got her attention as her ears perked and she ran in "HIKA DON'T GO THERE!" She couldn't hear her father's warning as the energies of Sesshomaru's poison claws and Inuyasha Blades of blood collided and mixed with the traces of her yokai causing her to begin manifest. Touga ran to her. "HIKA!" She reached out for him. "Otōsan!"

_BAM BANG! _She was caught in the crossfire of another set of attacks and they and scared out of her mind The attacks were coming in too hot. She wasn't going to be able to doge she stood there waiting for the damage and screamed at the top of her lungs as they collided into her eyes leaving scared and blood shot up. Sesshomaru instantly stopped and looked shocked for the first time. Jaw dropped slowly And eyes widened of horror as the blood spurted from her eyes in bloody teardrops from inbetween her fingers. Inuyasha also stopped scenting blood the same expression on his face as his ears shot straight up at the sound of a female scream. And seeing Sesshomaru's sudden change in expression.

Sesshomaru was at her side instantly and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry... You're safe."He instantly stood holding her as He called Ah'un with a sharp whistle and set her on it as Jaken Stammered and sputtered at the sight of her. "My lord is it-Is it really her?!" He growled in response sending Ah'un away and faced Inuyasha anger and contempt plainly set on his face. "Inuyasha you fool! Your attacks have blinded her!" Inuyasha's turn to growl was then. "Your poison claws didn't help either. Who was she that's so important to you anyways?!" Sesshomaru growled, eyes glowing a viscous and venomous red as his fangs enlarged in a snarl. "She's the only thing we have left of father! She's our sister! And now because of your incompetence she has had harm done to her..." Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, We have more important matters right now idiot! The sword is our top priority so either we work together or We all Die. Now are you going to actually help me or do i have to kick you ass some more?!"

Sesshomaru didn't like the way things where at the moment. But now that his sister was now somehow brought back from the dead he wouldn't risk losing her again... "Fine... This Sesshomaru will work with you. But never again shall you receive my aide" As the sword was destroyed in the later hours battle with tit. It's destruction cause Touga to speak to them as he finished the same speech he added. "I need both of you to care for Hika All she ever knew was me and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha I need you to connect with her also. the InuTaisho line will be stronger if family ties are connected and strengthened. Please Sesshomaru Show her how to be a great dog demoness and teach her how to use her powers as her yokai is unstable because o how she returned. I'm counting on both of you tto work together and raise her in my place. And I'm very proud of both of you."

As he faded away Sesshomaru walked off to find Ah'un, Rin, Jaken, and most importantly, Hika. Inuyasha sighed and looked down "We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other aren't we Sesshomaru?" He responded Impassively. "Not if This Sesshomaru can help it." Inuyasha growled lightly " Good. I don' need another demon brat tailing me like Shippo." Sesshomaru snarled lightly. "Watch your tongue or this Sesshomaru will cut it out." Sesshomaru was acting different that usual. Making Inuyasha Curious. "Hey." He said with a last statement. "If she asks for me... would you let her come to me?" Sesshomaru paused and looked back at Inuyasha Curiosity flashed at his actions but was never revealed. After a few moments he gave a swift curt nod before turning around. "_If_ she asks..."

Ass he walked he heard the sounds of Rin And jaken Jaken was fussing at rin for something and as he entered the clearing he made sure to hit him on the head as he passed by him. He knelt by the crying and wounded Hika. "Hika? Let This Sesshomaru see your eyes..." She sobbed as she turned to the sound of his voice. sure enough despite what Sesshomaru had hoped that hanyou filth was saying was wrong... There was a faint acidic line, partially deflected from her yokai energy, That ran in a curved line down the left eye leaving a large scar down the skin and the whites of it as well as the bottom of her pupil down permanently blinding it. And the right side Three clearly clawed shaped mars crossed her face down across it the scars making a cross along the bridge of her nose. Sesshomaru sighed and embraced her softly. as she continued to sob. "Never again..." He said aloud as his beast inside roared for vengeance against Inuyasha. Rin and Jaken felt like onlookers to a very privet scene as Jaken said. "Come girl, Let us leave them for a moment."

"Who is She master Jaken?" Rin asked curiously

"Show Some respect Girl! That is the youngest mistress of the West, Mistress Hika. Sesshomaru's younger sister. She's returned from the dead!" Jaken Exclaimed in an informative tone.

"Like me?" Rin inquired curiously.

"I'm not sure I would've told you if I knew!" Jaken Chastised. "She had deceased from Illness a long time ago."

**"We should've slain that halfbred mutt before it ever got to this!" **his beast Roared in the back of his mind clawing the very edges for release. Sesshomaru would have none of it.

"No, Father wants us to teach something that This Sesshomaru believes is important For the pup to learn. But we Are also to blame. We were careless. And she got hurt for it." He said to it silently in his mind.

_**" Sister...Never Again."** _They said in unison both with a mournful tone. Even Tenseiga was pulsating it's sadness.

**A/N: Okay just wanted some change from the story i was working on. I'm a huge inuyasha fan so i wanted there to be somehow a throwback from Izayoi and have it be a inu child. I'm also loving the story plot i came up with a few days ago so... I'll probably make this a very short story as a start for a new series Called: Unknown **** Past ****Legends. It tells of quite a few OC's journeys ncluding an original Character with an individual story plot line. As you probably have quessed i like furries and dragonwolf hybrid creatures so that's going to be a common theme. Please feel free to review and tell me you thoughts and ideas on how the story should progress as I am suffering form a case of writer's block. D: Thanks guys DWM Out!**


End file.
